


No Longer a Wish

by ZJ_Timekeeper



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fan Art, Fluff, Hero Worship, Multi, Retrospective, fan art and ficlet, ot3 mention, tarvek just wants to live in a fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZJ_Timekeeper/pseuds/ZJ_Timekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That window represented a lifelong wish to Tarvek. Now, it was a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer a Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Para](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Para/gifts).



> For the 2015 Girl Genius Yuletide Fanwork Exchange. Cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://zjtimekeeper.tumblr.com/post/135972878250/happy-holidays-to-my-spark-exchange-recipient).

The window washed shades of scarlet, gold, and blue over Tarvek as he stared upwards at the image of Andronicus Valois. The old Storm King, in full Gothic plate armor and an ermine-trimmed cape, struck a noble pose full of strength and dignity.

It had remained a bright spot throughout his miserable childhood—if he was going to be the Storm King, then he, too, could be strong and could fight back incredible odds. Not a Heterodyne army, but his family. His treacherous father, his murderous sister, Tweedle, Seffie, Grandmother, their uncle Rudolph…

As he grew, so did his list of those who should not be allowed free rein during his rule. The Other and her poisonous effect on all she touched, the scheming Knights of Jove, those blasted upstart Wulfenbachs…

Splashes of colored light settled like a mantle atop his frock coat, distorting the green of his waistcoat beneath. This was the window where, when all other hope had fled, he found that last lingering scrap of hope. He would be the Storm King one day. He would be the mighty ruler who defeated evil and restored order to Europa. His name, Tarvek Sturmvoraus, would be lauded in stories and songs. He would be treated with reverence and respect, never again dismissed as a troublesome child, as a nuisance, as useless.

As a disappointment.

And here he stood again, before the window— _his_ window—in Sturmhalten. Rebuilt, reconstructed after the disastrous battle against the Baron and Lucrezia.

Tarvek stared up at Andronicus’ lifeless eyes peering regally upward. What was he looking at? An unseen enemy? An ally? The terrible power of an oncoming storm? Was he simply staring upward for dramatic effect, as Tarvek had always assumed? He was the Storm King—if anyone deserved to pose dramatically, it was he.

“Your Majesty?”

His seneschal’s deep voice echoed softly in the room. Tarvek didn’t turn from his spot. “Yes, Artacz?”

“The royal consorts await your presence, Sire. His Highness Prince Gilgamesh is particularly impatient.”

Tarvek sighed quietly through his nose. Of course Gil was impatient. Quickly, Tarvek glanced down at his pocket watch, a present from Agatha at their wedding three years ago. Today was the third anniversary not only of their wedding, but the birth of the Pax Europa. It had seemed appropriate to merge the two events after the devastation and bleak despair of the Long War. Their marriage had cemented the treaty of peace between their three territories, and gradually, the rule of Europa had since begun to resemble something peaceful and prosperous.

With the Heterodyne, Baron Wulfenbach, and the Storm King at the helm, how could it fail to improve? Between the three of them, they’d brought Mechanicsburg back to the present, kept Europa from falling victim to wasps, and destroyed the Other. They’d wielded the uncontrollable power of lightning, resurrected the Muses, played with life and death while laughing merrily. They’d gone through hell and back for each other and for Europa.

“Tell him I’ll be along shortly.”

“Yes, Sire.” The soft clack of the door’s latch told Tarvek that Artacz had gone.

He’d have to leave soon. There were speeches to be made and a feast to host. There were a husband and wife to greet and to love. There was Europa to run and a title to live up to. Not for the first time, Tarvek stood upright and pushed back his shoulders, mimicking Andronicus’ royal pose. The Storm King had a right to look dramatic.

Tarvek turned his gaze to Andronicus’ brown eyes. For all the majesty of the window, Andronicus did look a little grim. Tarvek smiled to himself. The first Storm King never had a loving marriage or a partner on whom he could depend to help run Europa. Tarvek had two.


End file.
